falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Shephard Uprising
The Shephard Uprising was a revolt of Super mutants of Vault 87 in Capital Wasteland against the increase in human influence and power of the Brotherhood of Steel, led by Shephard the new warboss of the Capital Wasteland super mutants and which took place since 2279 to 2282. It was the last and most important of a series of armed uprisings against the emerging power of the Brotherhood of Steel on the east coast in national territory, which practically meant the disappearance of the Super mutants as a notable threat, in a region that , due to the rapid political, social and cultural changes he suffered, they no longer had room for them in the new society that was formed. Prelude The Wasteland Capital Area was an area of conflict and in anarchy since the Great War, the threat of raiders, rogue mercenary companies and subsequently the threat of Supermutants. This anarchy was slowly ending after the defeat of the Enclave in 2278 during the Purifier Conflict. Although many hostile leaders, whether raiders, mercenaries and Supermutants were eliminated thanks to the Brotherhood of Steel or the actions of the figure known as the Lone Wanderer, there was growing dissatisfaction with the direction the region was taking. The rapid process of reconstruction and progress in the region meant the abolition of anarchy, which had weakened the position of aggressive groups. The abrupt and massive changes in the Wasteland Capital, such as transportation technology, found the supermutants a threat that had to be eliminated or would face extinction due to the numerous purge operations that were carried out. The Supermutants decided to swell their ranks attacking the raiders and mercenaries who are not under the Brotherhood's payroll. The Captured were taken to Vault 87 and transformed into Supermutants. News about the attacks were received with great concern in the Citadel. The government had just faced the death of Elder Owyn Lyons and his daughter Sarah Lyons, and the number of supermutants led by the brutal Supermutant Warboss known as Shephard was alarming. In December 2278, the Citadel sent a team of gentlemen to investigate the reports of these activities. The men were captured and under torture they confessed that they were spies who had been sent to assassinate Shephard. Although the knights did not have that mission, the idea quickly spread to Capitol Wasteland and was used as a justification that a rebellion was necessary in order to "guarantee Super Mutant survival." Fearing an uprising, the Citadel sent a ground convoy to extract the weapons stored in the Wheaton Armory on January 30, 2279. Ironically this caused an open conflict. The situation was too tense. Angry at the Brotherhood's purges, 50 supermutants attacked the National Guard depot under the Brotherhood's control and took the weapons. In the next three days, more than a thousand Supermutants staged attacks in the Brotherhood camps and other arsenals. In February 2279, The Citadel dispatched Paladin William to report exactly what the situation was. Paladin-Commander Gunderson explained that the uprising was in response to the government's attempted murder against Shephard, and asked Paladin William to help calm the situation. When Oyama had retired, an army of armed supermutants attempted to board the Takao by force but were repelled. The next day Paladin-Commander Gunderson declared that he would not allow Paladin William to leave the fortified complex, as the situation was extremely unstable. Upon his return to the Citadel on February 12, Paladin William met the Star Paladin Oskar and the Lancer-Captain Johnnson, where it was decided that the Brotherhood's air force had to be sent to the North to prevent the revolt from spread to other areas of the region. That same day, Shephard met with his lieutenants Thraka and Gutter and announced his intention to march to the Citadel. War Operations of 2279 Offensives Defenses Operations of 2280 Offensives Defenses Operations of 2281 Offensives Defenses Operations of 2282 Offensives Defenses Aftermath